


Found Family

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [456]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Rescue, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/17/20: “somber, coat, dock”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [456]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/17/20: “somber, coat, dock”

Plaintive, persistent cries of a kitten had Deputy Stilinski walking along the loading dock of a somber old warehouse.

The thin cat, its coat filthy, ran to him as soon as Stiles was in sight. It continued crying even as he held it.

Shortly after, he watched the kitten devour a plate of food at Deaton’s clinic.

“She’s undernourished,” the vet said, “needs a flea bath, but otherwise appears healthy.”

His follow-up question went unasked.

“Hey,” Stiles spoke into his phone, hoping his husband could hear the loud purring.”Mind coming to Deaton’s? There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”


End file.
